


Forever/Eternity

by WhoInWhoville



Series: Timepetalsprompts [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Poetry, Pretentious, Timepetalsprompts, happy ending i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/pseuds/WhoInWhoville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to prompt of the week, "Eternity." Poetry? Ficlet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever/Eternity

…

She promised me *forever.*  
I showed her The End.  
*Forever.*  
I am the Destroyer of *Forevers.*

…

The power of time and space swirled behind her golden eyes.  
I kissed away the poison of *forever.*

…

She promised me *forever.*  
I became a ghost on the sand, powerless to give her my *forever.*  
Time stole the words of my hearts. *Forever.*  
She promised me *forever.*  
I waited too long.

…

*Forever?*  
Impossible.

…

*Never* say never ever.

…

I can see everything  
All that is  
All that was  
All that ever could be

…

But now I’ve only got one life. One *eternity*. For her.


End file.
